mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Predator
The Predator, known for hunting man and beast, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. Info The Predators as a race are great hunters, with trophies from many species across the galaxy. They are attracted to war zones, as those hunted there would make for the more difficult trophies to acquire, as well as the ones with the most honour attached. Trophies can consist of skins or skulls with the spinal column still attached. They often wear masks, and their faces resemble large crustaceans. Their equipment consists of invisibility technology, as well an array of weapons, including powerful shoulder cannons. They also wear small but powerful bombs on their wrists in case of defeat. Despite the Predators' ruthless behaviour when they hunt their prey down, they all have a great sense of honour and fight with it. They never kill innocent, sick, pregnant, or unarmed people, and they show great respect towards those who have defeated their own kind. Predator culture revolves around the hunting and stalking of other dangerous lifeforms. After making a kill, Predators typically skin or decapitate the carcass, converting it into a beautiful trophy. Failure in a hunt results in a Predator involved committing an honourable suicide. It is often alluded to that the reason each Predator's hunt is not for sustenance or elimination of threats, but as entertainment or rite of passage, as they will only attack life forms that have the ability to provide them with a challenge. In Predators, it is revealed that there are at least 2 different Predator tribes, which are engaged in a long lasting blood feud. The film also introduced a pack of spined, quadrupedal beasts used as flushing dogs by the "Super Predators". Predators made contact with early human civilisations such as the ancient Egyptians, the Khmer Empire of Cambodia, and the Aztecs of Mesoamerica, as well as an Outworld culture inhabiting what is now modern day Bouvetøya or Bouvet Island. Upon arriving on Earth, the Predators were worshipped as gods by humans, and they taught many of the civilisations how to build stuff, but in return, expected sacrifices of humans for use as hosts for huntable aliens were made. The Predators returned to Bouvet Island every century to consummate the bargain, until at one point in the ritual, the aliens spread out of control, resulting in the Predators detonating a bomb that obliterated the entire civilisation over night. Relations with humans and the Predators deteriorated from that time on; the Predators then viewed humans as little more than another quarry to hunt. Predators feature prominently in the folklore of certain cultures; some Latin American people refer to the species as, "el Demonio que hace trofeos de los hombres" (Spanish for "the Demon who makes trophies of men"), while Jamaican superstition identifies Predators as demons from the spirit world. When hunting humans, Predators normally avoid certain individuals such as children and some adults if they are unarmed, though they will spare armed ones if they happen to be pregnant or sickly. A human who has managed to kill a Predator in single combat or has fought alongside one is usually spared by the deceased hunter's comrades of his kind and given a gift as a sign of respect. A learner's first successful hunt is completed with the marking of his helmet and forehead with the blood of his kill. The Predator has been appeared as a DLC character in Mortal Kombat X. Powers and abilities A highly evolved alien, the Predator possesses vast superhuman strength and durability well beyond that of a fully grown and well trained adult human. In conjunction with these deadly attributes, the Predator has access to advanced weapons and technology such as his wrist blades, which it can use to skewer opponents in a single blow, plasma caster that can fire deadly bolts of energy that can tear through almost anything and sever limbs with a single shot, deadly combi-stick for close range combat, and can hide himself using a cloaking device to make himself virtually invisible save for a slight ripple in the air resembling heat waves. The Predator's mask also allows it to track his targets by their body heat and set up targeting sights for his plasma caster. Trivia *The laugh the Predator makes when using his 'Self-Detonate' special move is a reference to the mocking laugh he used before killing himself at the end of the original movie. *The Predator is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his x-ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. The other characters are Jason Voorheese, Sonya, Jacqui Briggs, Red Harlow, Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. **It's also one of the only characters who can interrupt his x-ray to perform a different move, since the decapitation replaces the last hit of his x-ray. The other characters are Jacqui and Jason. *During a round win, the Predator's laugh will be mimicked from that of the current combatant he's fighting against. *The Predator is the only character that doesn't have a name on the bullet from Harlow's revolver during his x-ray and is referred to as "Ugly Mofo". *During Predator's interaction with Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' will call Predator: "One ugly moderfaka". *When the Predator wins a match without doing a fatality, suicide or a brutality, he will walk up to the grounded opponent and rip out their spine and skull before returning to his ship and placing the recently-acquired trophy into his collection. This makes the Predator one of the four characters in Mortal Kombat series who will always kill the opponent after a match regardless of performing a finisher or not, the others being corrupted Shinnok, Kurtis Stryker and the Xenomorph. Gallery Predator_and_Jayson.jpg|Predator and Jason, both whom are in MKX. Predator_screamin'.jpg|Predator with his ugly-ass mouth wide-open. Predator_bones.jpg|Predator's x-ray, all green n' shit. Predator_art.jpg|Some art of Predator. Grey_alligator.jpg|A grey model of Predator. Alien_with_Radiator_hare.jpg|Xenomorph with Predator's hair. Samurai_Shinnok,_Radiator_and_Kimchi.jpg|Shinnok, Predator and Kenshi. Skorpion_VS_Predator.jpg|Scorpion VS Predator in MKX! Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Ugly people Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Old Farts Category:Giants Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Demons Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:Monster Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Predators Category:Chaotic Evil